Novant
General Information Druidist (until 500) Chalcedonian (500-867) Catholic (since 867) |rank = Kingdom|capital = Ayrshire (249)|culture = Pictish (Celtic)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 536) Western (since 536) |development = Start: 12|government = Tribe (until 500) Salic Monarchy (500-962) Monarchy (since 962) }} is a Druidist Pictish tribe located in the Scottish Marches, The Isles and Lowlands areas, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Existing, with cores, at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the tribe will border fellow Druidist countries ( north, east and southeast) and the waters of the Irish Sea (Celtic Sea area, North Atlantic region) west. will be annexed by Hellenic at the start of the year 84, but will be released from them at the start of the year 160. Then at the start of the year 180 will be the controller, and will take back control at the start of the year 185, then at the start of the year 209, and finally at the start of the year 213 The tribe, losing cores, will be replaced by Druidist at the start of the year 410, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. The tribe will reform into a Salic monarchy at the start of the year 500 and then into a proper monarchy at the start of the year 962, and will convert the state religion from Druidist to Chalcedonian at the start of the year 500, then again to Catholic at the start of the year 867. Called "Damnonia" on-file. See also: Rome, Strathclyde, Picts, Votadini, Brigantes Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 500) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 536) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Pictish countries Category:Celtic countries Category:European countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Western Europe countries Category:Druidist countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Tribes Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Monarchies